Mystérieux besoin de chaleur
by Yamana Akino
Summary: Nowaki commence à regretter vivement de s'être laissé embarqué à cette soirée, mais si en plus il avait su que son Hiro disparaîtrait de sa vue, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Le rechercher ne sera pas chose facile, mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus chaleureuses. Nowaki X Hiroki, PWP, Lemon.


Titre : Mystérieux besoin de chaleur

Couple : Nowaki X Hiroki

Rating : -18

Genre : Yaoi, One Shot

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Merci à : Comme toujours, Emma0406 qui malgré son petit retard sur ce coup là fait toujours un excellent travail !

Résumé : Nowaki commence à regretter vivement de s'être laissé embarqué à cette soirée, mais si en plus il avait su que son Hiro disparaîtrait de sa vue, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Le rechercher ne sera pas chose facile, mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus chaleureuses.

Note de l'auteure : Pas mal de temps s'est écoulé entre ma première publication et celle-là, mais les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu sur ma précédente histoire m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont donné envie d'en écrire une autre. J'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci tout autant ^^

~Bonne lecture~

* * *

- Hiro ! Hiro où es-tu ?!

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que Nowaki avait perdu Hiroki de vue.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser s'éloigner tout seul" pensa-t-il.

Hiroki s'était vu invité à une soirée en l'honneur du célèbre Akihiko Usami, et ne voulant pas y aller seul, il avait pratiquement forcé Nowaki à l'accompagner.

Ce dernier n'avait rien pu faire d'autre à part accepter, quand bien même il ne connaissait pas cet Akihiko. Hiroki lui avait bien appris quelques banalités comme quoi il était un très grand romancier, archi-connu et à la personnalité exécrable. Mais Nowaki savait surtout qu'il avait été, avant leur rencontre, le seul et unique amour d'Hiroki. C'était amplement suffisant.

Apparemment Akihiko aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient qui.

Perdu dans cette foule de gens, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il traîna le regard un peu partout : dans les coins, au milieu des visages majoritairement féminins, accélérant l'allure. Le brouhaha lui faisait perdre tous ses repères Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, cet hôtel était immense et les salles réservées pour les invités se ressemblaient toutes.

Il courrait presque, percutant sur son passage de nombreuses personnes sans se retourner, trop anxieux pour se préoccuper des autres.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle lorsqu'il aperçut l'invité d'honneur. Usami circulait parmi les femmes en extase, le dos droit et - visiblement - une fausse expression de joie sur le visage. Il discuta avec l'une d'entre elles, sourit aux autres et les salua avant de reprendre son chemin :

- Usagi !

Nowaki tourna la tête et vit, au milieu de la salle, un jeune homme courir vers Akihiko. Le petit brun s'arrêta devant le romancier et agita les bras en direction d'un groupe de jeunes femmes aux yeux brillants d'excitation. Il paraissait même lui donner des ordres, mais Akihiko semblait ne pas écouter. Ce dernier lui sourit nonchalamment et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Le garçon fit la moue et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Il baissa la tête et prit Usami par le bras pour le traîner de force vers les femmes impatientes, marmonnant sa gêne.

"Hein ? Alors c'est lui ? Mais il est drôlement jeune… songea Nowaki. Enfin, M. Usami à l'air heureux, et son petit protégé aussi…"

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour se réjouir du bonheur des autres, lui aussi avait le sien à retrouver.

###

Nowaki parcourait les couloirs déserts, passait devant les portes des chambres étrangement silencieuses, courait sur les longs tapis rouges qui paraissaient infinis. Il songea que même les personnes qui n'avaient pas été invitées à la fête avaient tout de même dû se rendre au bar pour profiter du monde et de l'ambiance.

Seul le bruit de ses pas affolés résonnait entre les murs blancs et nus.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et traversa le hall. Il entrevit deux femmes à l'accueil qui semblaient beaucoup s'ennuyer :

"Bien sur ! Même si à l'étage la fête bat son plein, elles doivent rester là pour accueillir d'éventuels arrivants. Je me demande pour combien de temps elles en ont à rester ici …"

Nowaki était quelqu'un d'avenant et protecteur, même s'il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son Hiro, l'amour qu'il lui portait et le bien-être de ce dernier, il n'était pas pour autant égoïste et indifférent.

Il poursuivit sa course et entra dans un couloir sans lumière. Il ralentit le pas pour mieux observer les lieux : un sol carrelé blanc et terne, des murs bleutés sans vie… Il comprit aussitôt qu'un bâtiment comme celui-ci avait les moyens de se payer un espace médical directement implanté dans l'hôtel.

Il marchait de façon saccadée, s'arrêtant devant chaque pièce et perçant l'obscurité comme il le pouvait. Ses yeux maintenant habitués lui permettaient de distinguer plus de détails : des lits, des bureaux, des tables, des vieux cadres poussiéreux… Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il aperçut tout à coup un mouvement dans l'une des chambres.

Il entra et alluma la lumière qui émit un faible rayon orangé. Il vit Hiroki assis sur un lit, la tête baissée :

- Hiro, c'est toi ! s'extasia-t-il. Je te retrouve enfin ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hiroki ne répondit pas : il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Nowaki le serra fort dans ses bras et remarqua directement que quelque chose n'allait pas :

- Hiro… Tu as bu ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux mais rien ne s'y reflétait.

Pour s'en assurer, il goûta ses lèvres. Il ne ressentit rien de particulier et aventura un peu plus sa langue dans la bouche d'Hiroki. Il rencontra la sienne, l'effleura à peine puis l'enroula autour pour faire légèrement tressaillir son amant. Sa langue n'avait pas le goût de l'alcool...

Il passa délicatement sa main dans le dos d'Hiroki, sous sa chemise. Au contact de sa peau, il stoppa net :

- Mais… balbutia-t-il. Tu es glacé !

Nowaki observa à nouveau son visage, son regard était complètement absent. Il ordonna :

- Viens te coucher avec moi, il faut que tu te réchauffes.

Il se glissa sous les draps et fit passer Hiroki à ses cotés :

- Ton corps est gelé, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant encore plus fort. Mais- ?

Il fit une pause et toucha le pantalon d'Hiroki, ce qui fit trembler ce dernier. Il était en érection !

"Hein ?! Son corps est froid, mais ici c'est… !"

Hiroki ne montrait aucune émotion, il n'était pas lui-même ce soir là.

Nowaki s'interrogea sur cette étrange réaction. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse à ce point exciter son amant. Il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait bien modifier le corps d'un homme sans que celui-ci n'ait rien à faire… Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit :

"Un aphrodisiaque ! Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ? Même puissant, ce genre de drogue ne rend pas l'être humain froid et chaud en même temps ! C'est incompréhensible !"

Il leva les yeux et continua à penser sur cette voie, ne voyant pas d'autre explication :

"Hiro réagit peut-être différemment, je ne vois que ça…"

Nowaki se résigna à réfléchir plus longtemps lorsqu'il sentit Hiroki remuer entre ses bras. L'expression sur son visage lui parut soudain évidente : il ne tenait plus.

Nowaki passa sa main sous le pantalon d'Hiroki, et saisit son sexe brûlant. Le brun se crispa et tendit les jambes sous les mouvements réguliers de la main de Nowaki. Ce dernier faisait impérieusement glisser ses doigts le long du membre érigé de son amant, frôlant du bout des ongles sa peau à plusieurs reprises pour faire frissonner son corps lascif. Hiroki serra les lèvres et se vit complètement absorbé par la séduisante sensation que Nowaki lui prodiguait au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il haletait et ne parvenait plus à receler son excitation.

Il tenta à maintes reprises de regarder Nowaki dans les yeux, mais dès que ce dernier croisait son regard, il se sentait défaillir et son corps s'embrasait sur la seconde.

Nowaki esquissa un sourire flatté et accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Il observa Hiroki qui augmentait la pression sur sa lèvre inférieure, au point se faire saigner. Le jeune homme vint alors lécher le filet de sang qui s'écoulait progressivement sur le coin de sa bouche, et en profita pour rassembler leurs deux langues. Délicate et subtilement parfumée, c'était un réel plaisir pour Nowaki de choyer celle de son amant, c'est pourquoi il la cajolait de façon excessivement tendre tout en maintenant la cadence de ses gestes sur le sexe d'Hiroki.

Ce dernier, à bout, dissocia brusquement leur étreinte pour récupérer de l'air quand il se sentit proche de l'orgasme. Nowaki fut plus alerte et écarta sa main du membre frémissant de son amant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de jouir. Hiroki lui jeta un regard contrarié et interrogateur mais Nowaki l'ignora. Il se contenta de lover son visage contre sa nuque et de lécher délicatement sa peau. Hiroki trembla sous le choque de la différence de température entre la langue froide et son cou brûlant. Nowaki suçota une parcelle de chair pour y encrer un suçon violacé. Puis il parcourut tout le torse d'Hiroki avec le bout de sa langue, effleurant sa peau de son souffle chaud. Il la tourna avidement autour des tétons durcis de son amant, lui arrachant de honteux gémissements. Comme il voyait qu'Hiroki réagissait plutôt bien à ses provocations, il mordilla un des deux petits bouts de chair rose et vulnérable au toucher :

- Mmh… Nnh…

Hiroki se tortillait d'émoi, et Nowaki commençait à se rendre compte à quel point l'aphrodisiaque rendait son amant lubrique et indécent. Il poursuivit sa descente vers la partie impatiente du corps d'Hiroki à coup de langue et, une fois arrivé, il commença par lécher le bout. Le brun se retint une nouvelle fois de gémir, mais il était au bord du gouffre et avait l'impression de jouir à chaque fois que Nowaki suçait impudiquement son gland.

Nowaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la chaleur corporelle d'Hiroki était déjà étonnamment élevée lorsqu'il l'avait touché pour la première fois ce soir, mais elle ne cessait de s'accroître à mesure qu'il lui donnait du plaisir avec sa langue.

Il se sentit soudainement incapable de résister plus longtemps : Hiroki ravala sa fierté et émit un long gémissement lorsque Nowaki fit passer le membre dur entre ses lèvres.

Il eut un peu de mal à l'avaler en entier : Hiroki bouillonnait de l'intérieur et l'effet se faisait sentir dans la bouche de Nowaki. Son amant semblait de plus en plus retrouver ses esprits sous ces caresses langoureuses, gémissant doucement à chaque succion :

- Mmh… Aah… Nn-

Nowaki inséra deux doigts dans son intimité et atteignit directement le point convoité :

- Aaah !

Il sentait le passage d'Hiroki s'humidifier et continua à atteindre tous ses endroits sensibles. Il savait que ce dernier craignait les mouvements trop prompts et impétueux. Nowaki aventurait donc ses doigts le plus profondément possible, sans se lasser d'écouter Hiroki tenter vainement d'échapper au désir ardent qui se propageait par vagues dans ses muscles engourdis.

Hiroki haletait et remplissait la pièce de gémissements désordonnés, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses cris de plaisir.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps, dans un ultime effort de se retenir il banda les muscles et cria en se relâchant entre les lèvres de Nowaki. Ce dernier lécha une dernière fois son sexe avant de retirer ses doigts.

Il le regarda, pantelant, le visage rougit par le plaisir et les yeux mi-clos. Nowaki murmura son prénom et introduisit son sexe en un seul et délicat coup de reins. Il connaissait trop bien Hiroki et ne se permettait aucune erreur. Il commença les va-et-vient, atteignant sa prostate à chaque mouvement de bassin, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort :

- Aaah- Aaah ! Huum…

Il visait toutes ses zones érogènes, Hiroki ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'excitation l'enflammait, l'emmenait loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, il sentait son corps brûler intérieurement… Il sentait la peau de Nowaki frotter contre son torse et son souffle suave caresser sa nuque. Ses sens se mélangeaient, sa respiration se coupait dès que leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient trop violemment, il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement…

Il voulait hurler à Nowaki d'arrêter, de ralentir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il savait que s'il parlait, ça serait des cris et non des mots qui s'enfuiraient d'entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au dos de Nowaki, lacérant sa peau de ses ongles : c'était l'unique moyen pour lui de se faire comprendre.

Nowaki grimaça et freina la cadence, murmurant à Hiroki :

- Hé Hiro, doucement…

- T- Toi, doucement… Je- Je n'en peux plus, supplia le brun comme il le pouvait.

- C'est trop tard Hiro, je suis trop excité maintenant. Je m'excuse, mais je ne pourrai pas ralentir. Ce soir, tu es si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tant la vue du visage implorant de son bien-aimé le rendait fou. Il redoubla la puissance de ses va-et-vient sans demander son reste, et Hiroki cria de surprise. Son dos et ses reins se soulevaient de manière saccadée, et les assauts de Nowaki lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, faisant exploser son ventre sous une intensive chaleur.

Incapable de retenir ses cris, il resserra ses bras autour de Nowaki :

- Aah ! Nowa- Nowaki ! Je vais-

Il trembla et se crispa avant de jouir entre leur torse. Nowaki donna tout ce qu'il lui restait dans d'ultimes coups de butoir avant de serrer les dents et se déverser à l'intérieur de lui.

Il s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Ils prirent le temps de réguler leur respiration et Nowaki déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau Hiroki bouger sous lui. Ce dernier passa ses bras derrière Nowaki et posa les mains sur ses fesses. Enserrant ses hanches avec ses avant-bras, il commença à bouger le bassin de façon exagérément tendre.

Nowaki écarquilla les yeux, mué de surprise :

- Hiro ? Tu- Tu veux le refaire ?

Nowaki n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Hiroki le sollicite à recommencer de cette manière, cela n'était même jamais arrivé. C'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants Avant cela il passait donc une bonne nuit de repos, pour être en pleine forme le lendemain et se donner entièrement à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Mais ce soir là, il n'avait rien prévu. Néanmoins, l'invitation subite d'Hiroki ne pouvait pas se refuser, et ses petits mouvements de hanches commençaient à l'agacer. Il se dressa sur Hiroki et l'embrassa violemment. Il se sentait à nouveau prêt.

###

Le lendemain, Nowaki fut réveillé en premier par un cri aigu.

Il ouvrit un œil : c'était déjà le matin, le soleil brillait encore faiblement mais on pouvait entendre dehors le trafic de Tokyo qui avait commencé.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Hiroki, qui dormait encore profondément, et vit une infirmière figée devant la porte. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver qui que ce soit ici et encore moins deux hommes paisiblement endormis, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Elle les observait avec surprise, un peu embarrassée.

Nowaki souffla, il voulut lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de les laisser encore un peu, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La tête lui tournait, il commençait à voir flou. Il réalisa qu'il était exténué et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, assommé par la fatigue.

###

- Où sont-ils ?!

Trop de bruit… Nowaki enfouit sa tête dans le coussin lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser violemment. Des pas lourds pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant le lit :

- Hiroki… Donc c'est bien toi qui en as profité, lâcha une voix aux airs sarcastiques.

Hiroki remua faiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Nowaki se sentit aussi obligé de se relever. Lorsqu'il parvint à voir correctement, il reconnut Usami qui se tenait devant eux, maintenant appuyé sur le bord de la porte, visiblement vexé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Hiroki se dressa brusquement :

- A- Akihiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? bégaya-t-il en remontant la couverture sur lui.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, ironisa ce dernier.

- Hein ?

- D'ailleurs, c'est un beau suçon que tu as là, ajouta Akihiko pour pimenter la réaction d'Hiroki.

Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur son cou, confus, et regarda autour de lui Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Il se tourna brutalement vers Nowaki, le foudroyant du regard :

- Toi… Tu vas voir ! Une semaine d'abstinence, ça te fera pas de mal ! Avec c'que tu m'as fait cette nuit je vais même pas pouvoir marcher normalement pendant au moins deux jours !

- Mais Hiro…

- Cinq fois tu m'as pris, cinq fois !

- Mais Hiro ! le coupa Nowaki. Tu me suppliais de recommencer à chaque fois, je n'aurais jamais pu contester une telle chose !

- N'importe quoi, je ne te ferais jamais d'avances !

- Si ! Tu bougeais tes hanches tout contre moi pour m'exciter et m'inciter à te pénétrer encore et-

- Vous réglerez vos petits différents plus tard, les interrompit Akihiko.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hiroki :

- Apparemment tu t'es bien amusé, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Hiroki.

- Ne fais pas semblant, tu t'es bien senti étrange hier, non ?

Hiroki plongea dans ses pensées avant de répondre :

- Je ne me souviens de rien, à part que cet imbécile m'a bien pris cinq fois !

- C'est à cause de ce verre que tu as bu, je l'avais caché exprès dans un coin. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne puisse être assez stupide pour toucher à un verre suspect posé dans l'ombre, mais apparemment j'avais tort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, M. Usami ? s'enquit Nowaki, impatient de connaître ce qui l'avait inquiété la veille.

Akihiko hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

- Un aphrodisiaque, avoua-t-il. Je voulais en faire boire à Misaki pour voir quel effet ça avait sur lui. Mais comme par hasard, au moment où j'ai voulu lui donner, il avait mystérieusement disparu. Quand j'ai eu vent que vous vous trouviez ici, j'ai rappliqué en vitesse. Mais à quoi bon ? C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il semblait plus déçu et découragé que furieux, mais une petite pointe d'irritation venait perturber l'intonation grave de sa voix sévère. Il marqua une pause et croisa les bras sur son torse, les observant en fronçant les sourcils, comme si cela lui permettrait de récupérer son bien perdu.

Il leva finalement les yeux en songeant à voix haute :

- Tss… J'aurais tellement aimé le voir tout excité, me suppliant de faire quelque chose et priant pour que je-

Sous les regards hébétés des deux jeunes hommes, il reprit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire et retrouva son regard insistant laissé de coté.

Il souffla avant de se diriger vers la sortie :

- Et puis mince, j'ai plus rien à faire ici moi.

Délicat pour lui de dissimuler son énervement, pourtant contraire à son irréprochable contrôle de soi, il ponctua sa phrase d'un claquement de porte et disparut dans le couloir :

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir aussi, protesta inutilement Hiroki.

Il soupira avant de considérer Nowaki de bas en haut et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas "nous" qui en avions profité, c'est surtout "toi" oui.

- Je ne sais pas quel effet il aurait eu sur le petit protégé d'Usami, mais toi il t'a rendu glacé et incapable de parler, alors qu'à l'intérieur tu étais prêt à imploser. J'ai failli ne pas comprendre, dit Nowaki en souriant.

Hiroki n'eut pas la force de le réprimander, celui-ci l'avait rendu tellement flasque et engourdi qu'il commençait à le ressentir dans le bas du dos.

- Hiro, on a le temps maintenant, restons encore un peu, murmura Nowaki en le serrant contre lui.

Ce dernier pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur tout contre le sien. Trop bien entre ses grands bras protecteurs, il accepta :

- Humpf, d'accord, comme tu veux.

- Hiro, je ne te l'ai pas dit la nuit dernière parce que j'étais si heureux de ce qui m'arrivait que j'en ai perdu la raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Hiroki.

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ? C'est juste ça ? marmonna-t-il en inclinant la tête vers le bas pour cacher ses joues rougies par l'embarras.

- Oui, juste ça… C'est le plus important. Je t'aime.

Hiroki colla son visage contre le cou de Nowaki, si bien que celui-ci pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude contre son torse.

"Je le sais, pensa Hiroki. Et c'est ce qui me rend si heureux avec toi.".

Fin.

* * *

Je suis contente d'avoir pu terminer cette histoire, et le scénario me tenait très à cœur. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression, c'est ce qui me motive vraiment ! A bientôt =)


End file.
